


One Hell of a Night

by KikiJ



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Magic, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Polyamory, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, chaotic horny, im not a scalie and im kind of a coward but i posted this despite myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ
Summary: It was a perfectly average, quiet night for the vampire Rilla and her monstrous lover, Arum- that was, until the rain started to pour, and that mysterious human that had been lingering near their house came knocking on their door, seeking respite from the cold rain.And on the other side of things, ‘Sir’ Damien got much more than he bargained for when the beautiful Amaryllis opened her door and invited him in for the evening.Perhaps all is well that ends well, though, and either way: it surely turned out to be one hell of a night.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please please mind the tags on this, particularly: non-consensual blood drinking, blood, tentacle sex, and explicit sex. Don't like, please don't read- but if you DO like, I hope you enjoy ;).  
> Happy Halloween folks~

No less than three beakers were crackling and bubbling on the desk that Rilla was standing next to.

Rilla wasn’t looking at those beakers, instead she was gazing at a book that perched upon a stand next to the desk. She hummed, and wrote something in the margin.

On the wall opposite of the desk, there was a tall bookshelf that was overflowing with books, and another small desk with the extra books piled high atop. Then there was another shelf, with glass doors, that housed all sorts of experimental equipment, plus odds and ends.

A sound, much different than the ambient bubbling, caught Rilla’s attention- as the door at the back of the room creaked open slowly.

Rilla narrowed her eyes as she looked over, seeing two pairs of claws slowly curl around the doorway. She stood up fully, her back kept straight.

“Hello?” she said, and she watched as a tall figure stepped into the room.

“Amaryllis,” a deep voice addressed her. Rilla felt the hairs on the back of her arm stand as she looked into the being’s violet eyes.

“Arum,” Rilla greeted. Then, she tilted her head, and her lips were graced with a small, playful smile. “Do you need something?”

“It’s almost nightfall,” Lord Arum, the lizard monster who had come into her study, informed her. “I brought you dinner,” he added a moment later.

“Oh,” Rilla said, placing a hand over her unbeating heart. “Thank you! Seems like I was losing track of time, I guess.”

“I can see that,” Arum said, walking up to her. Rilla shut her eyes as the back of his hand met her cheek and she waited for him to kiss her. He didn’t disappoint, and she kissed him back with a pleasant hum.

Arum broke their kiss a moment later, and then he stalked over to the window. The study was near the front of the old house he and Rilla were occupying, one of two front sitting rooms, in fact.

“Have you seen that… _human_ again today?” Arum asked, and Rilla shrugged.

“I have not,” Rilla said, and she reached behind her to start to undo the buttons at the back of her dress. Arum then stalked back over to her and started to undo the buttons that were hardest for her to reach with deft clawed fingers. “Thanks,” Rilla added.

“How are your experiments going?” Arum asked her as she pulled her dress from her arms and let it pool on the floor.

“They are going well, thank you,” Rilla said. “I’ve been taking a look at that neat little plant I found outside the other day.” Rilla unclasped the front bust of her corset, took it from her body, and placed it on a chair. She was left in a black chemise and loose drawers. She stretched, enjoying the freedom of movement around her abdomen. “What did you bring me for dinner?” she asked, smiling.

“A deer. It’s out back.”

“I take it you weren’t seen by that pesky little human, hm?” Rilla asked and Arum rolled his eyes.

“I portaled back here with it, obviously, Amaryllis. I know you don’t think he’s threatening, and now that you have fancy little fangs you’re ready to throw caution to the wind, but forgive me for being less confident than you, tktktk.”

Rilla just clicked her tongue, and then ran it over her teeth. “You’re right, I don’t think he’s a threat. But, I’ll be careful. As I _always_ am.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Arum said. Rilla pressed up to him and he placed one hand on her side, bunching the loose linen fabric of her chemise as he leaned down and swept his tongue into her mouth again.

Rilla hummed pleasantly, her hands coming to Arum’s neck. She pressed her tongue back against his own, relishing in the feeling of his hands edging across her back slowly.

“Amaryllis,” Arum murmured, voice low.

“Yes?” Rilla said slowly, blinking her eyes open.

“You need to eat,” he told her. Rilla pouted, and kissed the tip of his face, but let go of him. 

“You’re right. I don’t feel very hungry, but… I’m still getting used to what hunger feels like, like this,” she said, her voice excited and giddy. Arum nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Rilla said. She waved a hand and levitated a ribbon from a spot on the wall and looped it under her braided hair, then used magic to tie it, holding her hair back so she could keep it out of the way while she, well… drank.

Then, Rilla snapped her fingers and transported herself outside.

Arum stayed in the study, feeling no need to join Rilla back outside. It was a chilly night. He took a few moments to look over Amaryllis’ experiment, but she was already deep enough into it that he wouldn’t likely be able to pick up the string of her logic without her explaining the process.

Since the transformation, Rilla didn’t have to sleep as much anymore, which, of course, she adored. Arum sighed and walked over to the window, taking a seat on the chair next to it.

His eyes scanned the cluttered room. He was no better than Amaryllis went it came to picking things up, of course, but neither fully understood the method to the other’s madness either.

It was nothing, in the face of the love they shared, but that was besides the point.

Arum crooked a finger and peaked out of the curtain again, and his nostrils flared just slightly. He saw the man, the very same man, walking with a horse outside of the fence surrounding Rilla’s house. He hissed to himself. The man stood tall next to the horse, and looked to be wearing the crest of the Second Citadel on his light chestplate.

Arum heard as Rilla popped back into the room and glanced over at her. She had some blood running down her front, but it was much less messy than the last couple affairs she had with the dinner he brought her.

“The _human_ is outside again,” Arum said.

“Well shut the curtains! I’m covered in blood, Arum, honestly,” Rilla said. Arum groaned and let the curtain drop as Rilla summoned a bucket from under one of her desks to the spot on the floor in front of her. Outside, the sound of rain drops panging on the window started. 

Rilla twirled her wrists, drawing the blood out of her chemise and off her skin into the bucket. “Whoa, just in time. Glad I didn’t get rained on,” she said. “And, it went better than last time!” she said cheerfully.

“It looks it,” Arum observed. Rilla nodded.

“I wish I knew advanced enough magic to just.. vanish this, instead of just drawing it into a bucket,” Rilla complained. “Did I get it all?” she asked, holding out her shift. Arum helped her inspect it. The rain outside started to pound on the window a little harder.

“Almost,” Arum said, and then he leaned down and swiped his tongue over her lips, and a little lower. He placed his lower arms on her hips.

“Oops,” Rilla murmured, and when his tongue came to her lips again, she stuck out her tongue to catch his and draw it into her mouth again. He eagerly kissed her back, his lower arms moving to circle her waist.

Arum jumped back a moment later, when there was a loud knock on the door, three times in quick succession. His claws dug into Rilla’s waist in his surprise.

Rilla gasped, her eyes going wide. “Help me get dressed,” Rilla said quickly, in a hushed down. She tore away from Arum and grabbed her corset, placing it haphazardly around herself and clasping the busk. She started to use magic to lace it in the back.

“What, _why?_ ” Arum said, picking up her dress from the ground and handing it to her. She raised her arms and he helped her get into it.

“Someone's just knocked on the door!” she said. There was another knock, three times.

“It’s the _human_! You’re not going to answer it, are you, tktktk?”

“Yes!” Rilla said, and she ran a hand upwards in the air to do up the buttons in the back. “Go hide,” she said.

“What? Why?” Arum asked again. “Amaryllis, he could be _dangerous!_ We can just pretend we are not home. This place looks abandoned anyway. Why would you open the door?”

Rilla just clicked her tongue, “I could just _kill him_ , and then you don’t have to worry anymore!” she said, smirking.

“Amaryllis, no! You can’t just _kill_ people,” Arum said, entirely incredulous. Rilla laughed.

“I’m kidding! I’m just gonna hypnotize him, Arum! Then, I can send him out and he’ll never return to this place. Easy as pie, and you can actually stop worrying about it. Now, get out,” Rilla pointed to the door in the back of the room, leading through to a dining room, and then the kitchen, and then the backyard. “If he’s from the Citadel, he won’t take kindly to monsters.”

“You’re just as monstrous as I, especially _now,”_ Arum grumbled. There was another knock, three times.

“GO!” Rilla demanded, and Arum stalked away with something approximating a pout on his face.

Rilla smoothed out her inky black dress and took the ribbon out of her hair. Then, she grabbed a candle from the desk, and walked out into the front of the house, shutting the door to the study room firmly behind her.

Rilla took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. The human man had his back turned, and was descending the stairs.

“Hello,” she called, voice friendly. The man turned, his hair plastered to his forehead and his white linen shirt soaked through on his arms. He had a simple chest plate that, indeed, bore the crest of the Second Citadel. He had a large leather bag slung over his shoulder.

“Oh, hello!” the man said, turning and walking back up. “I am deeply sorry to bother you, Madam. I was unsure if this house was abandoned,” he said.

“Not abandoned,” she said, smiling without showing her teeth. “Is there something I can do for you, Good Sir?” she asked. Her hand was at the inner edge of the doorway.

“Well, as I mentioned, I truly hope not to bother you tonight. I have been caught in the rain, as you can probably tell,” the man said with a little laugh, holding out his arms as if to show how his sleeves were dripping wet.

Rilla gave a nod, eyeing him curiously. 

“I am staying at the nearest village, but it is almost an hour’s ride by my horse,” he said, and gestured to the horse, hard to see in the rain, but it was tied up on the fence under some of the trees for some makeshift cover. “I do not wish to impose, but I thought, perhaps, you may allow me to come inside and see if this rain may pass in the next half hour, or so? My thinking is, it came so suddenly, it may very well pass just as quickly,” he explained.

Rilla smiled again. It was warm, inviting. “Of course, Sir,” she said. “You may come in, it’s not an imposition at all. I was outside just a few moments before the rain started, saying goodnight to my plants… it’s very cold, this evening. Please, come inside,” Rilla said, opening the door and allowing him to step past the threshold.

“Thank you, very much,” the man said.

“Here,” Rilla said, directing him towards the sitting room opposite to her study. The door was already open. “Come in, sit, and allow me to fetch you some towels.”

Rilla guided the man to a loveseat and got him to sit. She took her candle and lit more of the candles around the room as she went, and then disappeared out the door.

Outside of the door, she summoned a few towels, as well as a few more candles, and then waited what she thought would be a reasonable amount of time. She then walked back into the room, bringing the soft white towels over to the man.

While she’d waited outside, he’d removed his chest plate, and had it resting against his knees on the floor. His shirt was soaked through so much that she could see his chest, and her eyes glinted in the dim light of the candles.

“Here,” she said, offering the towels. His hand brushed against hers as he took them. She smiled once more, and he smiled back, the gratitude visible on his face.

Rilla placed two more candles on the little coffee table, and another on the end table, lighting them as she went from the candles that were already there. “It’s gotten quite dark, quite quickly,” she murmured.

“It has,” the man said, and Rilla looked back over to see him toweling off. She licked her lower lip mindlessly.

The curtain at the window on the side of the room rustled, just a bit, and they both looked at it.

“The window must be slightly ajar,” Rilla murmured, and took a candle to go shut it. It was not ajar. She pretended to shut it anyway, and then made her way back over to the man.

“I cannot thank you enough, Madam. And I apologize gravely for the water I’ve dragged in and dripped all over your things,” he said with a little laugh, “you must be quite the gentlewoman to have invited me in despite this.”

“Not at all,” Rilla said, “well. I suppose I don’t think of my self as an… _un_ gentle woman,” she said with a laugh, and took a seat across from him, pulling her chair closer to the coffee table, and, inadvertently, the man.

“A rough woman?” he supplied, and they looked at one another, “no, I wouldn’t say that describes you. At least… not by looks, of course, I do not know your character yet. But I’m certain it’s a good character, based on what little interaction we’ve had,” he said. Rilla laughed again.

“You flatter me, kind Sir. I’m only doing what any decent human would, should a dashing man soaked to the bone come knocking at her door,” Rilla explained. Her eyesight was heighted, with her transformation, and she could see the tinge of pink as it came to his cheeks. She smiled, playful and sweet.

“Of course,” he said. He folded the towels he’d been using, evidently he’d gotten as much use out of them as he could. “May I ask the lady who has saved me from the dreaded rain for her name, by chance? I will offer mine in return, should she wish to have it,” he said.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Rilla said. “My name is Amaryllis. I go by Rilla, though,” she said. “And I would like yours in return, indeed.”

“Amaryllis,” he said slowly, “that is quite beautiful. A flower, is it not?” he mused, and she nodded. “Thank you, Rilla, for all you’ve done for me. My name is Damien." 

“Damien,” Rilla said, and the name tasted good on her tongue. She grinned again. “Really, it’s not such a big deal,” she said. “You’re from the Citadel, Damien?” she asked, leaning back, her hands coming to the arms of her chair.

“Ah, yes,” Damien glanced down at his chest plate. “I’m a Knight of the Crown. Which, these days, means that I am a glorified messenger pigeon, handling sensitive documents and mail that is too big for a bird to carry- but, it’s honest work, and it allows me to see much of the Northern Wilds, which I appreciate!”

“Hm, I see,” Rilla said, laughing just a bit at Damien’s description. “As well… I can’t help but notice, Sir Damien… you’re unmarried?” she tilted her head, leaning forward, glancing at his hands.

“Oh, I am, yes,” Damien said, “unmarried. The frequent travel of a Knight is not appealing to many, and, at the same time, it’s hard to get to know a person when they are being dragged to and fro across the lands,” he said with a little laugh. “I do hope, one day, to settle down- not quite yet, though,” Damien said lightly. Rilla nodded.

“I understand,” she said.

“You are.. also unmarried, Rilla?” Damien asked, gesturing to her hands where they were clasped on her lap.

“I am…” Rilla said, sitting back again. She gestured to her dress and Damien’s eyes widened. “My husband died, leaving me this house, here,” she said simple. He blinked. "Alone," she added a moment later. 

“Oh, my, forgive my insensitivity! I should have realized, of course- you’re in mourning. I did not mean to bring this up in such a clumsy way.”

“Please, don’t fret,” Rilla held out a hand, “I was the one who opened the discussion about marriage. I am… okay,” she said simply. Damien nodded. “I live in comfort, here, and I have plenty of time for my hobbies. There is not much more I can ask,” she shrugged.

“Your hobbies?” Damien tilted his head, and Rilla gave a little smirk.

“You seem a reasonable individual, Sir Damien,” Rilla started slowly. 

“I like to think this of myself,” Damien laughed, and Rilla nodded.

“I am a woman of science. I read, and write, and grow plants. I am currently investigating what can be used for medical purposes. Not all men are appreciative of such… interests, in women,” she said, moving a braid behind her hair.

“Why, I can’t imagine why they would not be,” Damien said. “The art of healing is a scared thing, and the more people who take it up, the better,” Damien said. “If you are interested in science, and medicine, it would never be my place, nor any other’s, to disapprove. Who’s to say you may not be the person to achieve the next great break though?” he said, and Rilla licked her lips again.

“I’m glad you think of it this way. My husband, well,” Rilla sighed. “He wasn’t _unsupportive_ , but, I had the feeling he wished I’d take up music, instead,” she scrunched her nose. “Or child rearing," she raised her brows. "No matter, though,” she waved her hand, and Damien nodded.

He chuckled, “I will say, when I knocked on your door, I did not know to expect such an interesting conversation, Rilla. I was already counting myself immensely lucky, that you would even allow me to step foot into your home, but it’s always a joy to share a.. genuine discussion with somebody new,” Damien told her with a genuine smile on her face. 

“I agree,” Rilla said. “Do you have any hobbies yourself?” she quirked a brow. Damien smiled.

“I do, in fact,” he said with a nod, “I am poet, in my spare time." 

“Ah,” Rilla cooed. “That doesn’t surprise me. There’s something to the way you speak,” she said, tilting her head slowly as she eyed him, “it’s… pleasing, to listen to.”

“Thank you,” Damien said, laughing. She could see his blush creeping up again. “You flatter me, Rilla.”

“No, I speak the truth,” she said simply.

“So,” Damien cleared his throat. “You live here by yourself, now? I understand, you have your hobbies, and that is wonderful, I am sure but- so far from the next village, do you not get… lonely?” he asked. Their eyes met over the candlelight.

Rilla took a breath in through her nose that she didn’t actually quite need. “At times, yes,” she said softly. “You said yourself, though, Damien- you’re traveling, all the time, and unwed… Do you not get lonely as well?”

“I do, I freely admit,” Damien said. Rilla licked her lips once more, and slowly stood up, holding Damien’s gaze as she moved before turning to the end table beside him. One of the candles had been swallowed by wax, so she tried to relight it.

“Well,” Rilla said, eyes on the candle below her, “two, occasionally lonely, unmarried people we are. Found together, in a big, empty house, for one night,” she said slowly. The candle would not reignite. “What ever are we to do?” Rilla asked, glancing over at Damien with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. She was sure she could feel his pulse quickening, if she were a bit closer.

“I.. do not know,” Damien said slowly, holding her gaze. His eyes were intense. So were hers. “Tell me, dear Rilla. Do you have something in mind?”

Rilla bit her lip with her front teeth for just a second. “I don’t wish to be untoward, Damien,” she murmured, abandoning the candle and righting her posture. She stood above him, reaching her hand ever so subtly to brush the back of his hand where it was sat on the arm of the couch.

“I don’t think you’re being untoward, Rilla,” he said, turning his hand slowly so her fingers could meet his palm. Rilla smiled at him, tracing a shape with her nail before she moved to his other side and sat next to him on the loveseat. He followed her with his eyes, and turned his body towards her.

“It seems we’re on the same page, then,” Rilla said, her voice low. Her hand came up to his neck, and his came to her side. He nodded, and she pressed her lips to his.

Damien kissed her back and, only a moment later, Rilla swept her tongue into his mouth. She relished in the groan she heard from him, and listening to heart beating hard in his chest. It was intoxicating.

She pulled his tongue onto her mouth, noting to herself how it differed from Arum’s- and where it was much the same. Rilla moaned and shifted closer to Damien, feeling his hand move down to her thigh.

Rilla pulled back from Damien's lips and looked into his eyes, heavily lidded, before casting her gaze down and kissing his jaw. Damien tilted his neck and Rilla whined in her throat.

She could bite him. She should not, and she was not going to. But… she wanted to.

Rilla dipped her head and nudged her nose against his neck. This close, she could all but smell his blood.

Damien groaned, and it was a delicious sound. Without thinking, Rilla's teeth grazed against his neck and she felt him shiver in pleasure.

Rilla kissed his neck and, and, before she knew it,

she sunk her teeth into Damien's neck and felt his muscles tense suddenly under her body. The venom from her fangs mingled with his blood as she drank it.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, maybe seconds, maybe minutes, before she heard,

“AMARYLLIS, STOP!”

Rilla felt Arum's claws pull her away from the human man and she looked at him with a dazed expression. It quickly turned to panic as she looked back at the human. Damien.

“Oh, shit,” Rilla said, looking down at herself. Damien was whimpering, his chest heaving. There was blood running down his neck, staining the off-white linen of his shirt.

Arum growled, “Fetch bandages, Amaryllis! He’s not dead _yet_ ,” he said. Rilla nodded and took in a shaky breath. Damien was already aware of her monstrous state, so, she summoned some bandages, some disinfectant for the wound, and healing salve she’d developed.

“What... what?” Damien was gasping. The venom, plus the shock from the pain, was likely to make him a touch delirious.

“You said you would not kill him!” Arum was saying as Rilla handed him clean bandages to hold again against the wound on Damien’s neck that was still bleeding.

“I didn’t mean to! I swear, Arum I-,” Rilla’s breath caught. She didn’t even really need to breathe, but it was coming quickly anyway, her chest moving with the panic. “I don’t know what came over me, I’m _sorry_ ,” Rilla said firmly, folding up a bandage to pour disinfectant on it.

“You, you’re-,” Damien wheezed, his voice just above a whisper. “Saint Damien, grant me your tranquility,” Damien murmured. “And who are you?” Damien asked suddenly, as if just noticing the giant lizard monster with two hands pressed against his neck.

“Fantastic, he’s from the Citadel, _and_ he invokes Saints,” Arum muttered. There was a deep frown on Rilla’s face as she stood next to him.

“Arum,” Rilla murmured. He looked at her, taking in her frightful expression. She’d never tasted a human’s blood before. He clicked his tongue.

“It will be okay, Amaryllis. You didn’t drain him- not for lack of trying,” Arum said, and she continued to give him a wounded look. “The human will survive. You will need to hypnotize him. Tomorrow, though.”

“Excuse me,” Damien said, “do I not get a say in this matter?” his eyes were looking clearer. Arum and Rilla looked at each other, both surprised at his lucidity.

“No?” Arum said, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

“And I ask again, _who_ are _you_?” Damien said, his eyes going wide, but with purpose.

“My name is Arum, Honeysuckle,” he said.

“Honeysuckle?” Damien asked, his voice weak. He tilted his head and then hissed in pain.

“Don’t move! It’s what I’ve decided to call you! I overheard you say you were a poet before you put your hands on my… fiancée,” Arum said, glancing over at Rilla. She had the decency to look sheepish, in addition to the sick, frightened expression she already wore.

“I guess I should have elaborated on the hypnotizing plan a teensy bit before I invited him in,” Rilla murmured. “In my defense, I didn’t know he was _this_ cute.”

“Your _fiancée?”_ Damien asked, letting out a little laugh as he glanced between the two of them. “You, and her?” he muttered, and they both shot him a look. “How does that work?” Damien murmured, then he looked up at Arum. His eyes scanned the lizard monster, slowly.

Arum looked taken aback. “It _works_ just fine, thank you. Stop.. undressing me with your eyes, Honeysuckle!” Arum demanded, sounding entirely embarrassed.

“Huh?” Damien’s eyes snapped back up to Arum’s, and Rilla could see the blush on his face. Arum could, as well. “Ah, yes, my apologies. I will stop doing that at once. In my defense, what with you being shirtless already, and so close…” Damien swallowed. “It must be the vampire’s venom, it has strange effects, I’m told,” he concluded. 

Arum narrowed his eyes, “Right, tktktk.”

Then, Damien looked into Arum’s eyes again, nodded, and hissed in pain again. “I suppose I can see it. You do have… breathtaking eyes, as well, Sir. And, obviously, I can see her appeal, though- had I known, what I know now, I would not have kissed her,” Damien said, glancing over at Rilla, who was biting down on her lip.

“Yes, didn’t mean to bite you, I-“ Rilla took another deep breath. “It was tempting, sure, when I kissed you, but I hadn’t intended-“ Rilla let out a soft noise, pained. Damien’s face twisted in sympathy. Arum hissed under his breath.

“Yes. Besides, we don’t need the likes of a _Citadel human_ to understand our relationship, anyway,” Arum grumbled, “and, Rilla, you should certainly apologize to the man, even if he will not remember it in the morning.” Then, Arum slowly lifted his hands with the bandages. “Amaryllis, the disinfectant?”

“Right,” Rilla handed over the cloth she’d prepared, and Damien grit his teeth as Arum dabbed at it his wound with it. “Sir Damien, I am sorry. I really, really did not mean to hurt you. I’m still… new at this,” she concluded.

“Well. I am not a complete stranger to grievous injury, believe it or not,” Damien said. He sucked in his breath through his teeth. “And I certainly hope I can believe you. It seems genuine, your apology, but I have known both monsters and humans to be convincing even when they insist their cruel deeds were accidental. But,” Damien tilted his head and bit down on his tongue, “I suppose, logically, if you _had_ intended to kill me, I would already be dead.”

“Yes, tktktk,” Arum said plainly. Rilla nodded her head and actively unclenched her jaw. “I think the bleeding may have stopped… quicker than I would expect. But, that’s a good thing.”

“Here, Arum, the healing salve,” Rilla said, and Arum took it from her. He gently started to apply it, and Damien shut his eyes.

Meanwhile, Rilla wandered over towards Damien’s bag. He shirts were soaked with water when he arrived, and now had blood streaked down them, so, her thought what that she could retrieve a new one for him. The least she could do, really.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was there, though.

Standing up slowly with a hefty wooden stake in her hand, Rilla took one more deep breath through her nose.

“Y’know, Arum, I’m having some second thoughts. I think we really should kill him after all,” Rilla said, her voice cold.

“What?!” Arum asked, “have you lost your mi-..nd?” Arum growled as he looked over her, and saw as Rilla held up the stake. She threw her other hand out, using magic to spill the contents of Damien’s bag on the floor and, in the process, revealing various weapons that were well suited to killing common types of monsters. His eyes narrowed.

“He’s a Monster Slayer, Arum,” Rilla firmly stated.

“I… can explain,” Damien said, slowly.

“Amaryllis,” Arum said, looking between Damien, Rilla, and the pile of weapons on the floor. “We shouldn’t be rash.”

“What!?” Rilla yelled, brandishing the stake. “He could have killed me! You’ve been whining about him lingering around the woods for days, now, and you were _right_ , he _is_ dangerous!”

“Amaryllis,” Arum said weakly, looking back at Damien as he picked up the last of the bandages and secured them in place across the wounds.

“I am _not_ a Monster Slayer,” Damien said quickly, and Rilla scoffed loudly.

“Oh, yes, you’re just a humble little Citadel Knight, carrying around weapons they haven’t issued since the last war!” Rilla said. “Why did you lie, if you believed I was just a human?”

“Surely you can’t think I intended to kill you with that, Amaryllis?” Damien asked with a scoff of his own, “I was nowhere near it! And if you will remember, it is _you_ who nearly killed _me,”_ Damien’s voice was shrill and incredulous. “Had I known you were a vampire who was apt to **bite me** , would I have left myself in that vulnerable of a position with you?”

“I didn’t say you were an intelligent Monster Slayer,” Rilla said, and Damien looked taken aback.

“Rude,” he muttered. Rilla just shrugged.

“Arum. Step out of the way, and let me finish this,” Rilla said, and Damien tried to move but was only pressed further into the chair. Arum’s hand was still on Damien’s shoulder, and he moved to block the human man just a bit.

“Amaryllis, I am not going to just let you kill him,” Arum said with a scoff.

“Why not!?” Rilla demanded.

Arum hissed. “Because! He’s a defenseless human, he can’t reach his weapons, and he’s made a good point. We can _still_ just hypnotize him, tomorrow, and send him on his way,” Arum maintained.

“But he’s a _Monster Slayer_ , Arum. If we send him off, he’ll just kill more of our kind!”

“I have told you, I am not a _Monster_ Slayer,” Damien said. “I am an _Evil_ Slayer, and my tools are multi-use. Yes, a stake is a surefire way to kill a vampire, such as yourself, I will admit. It is also likely to kill a human if you stab them with it in the right place,” Damien insisted.

Rilla glared between him, and Arum, then fixed her gaze on Damien. She gripped the stake a little tighter.

Damien continued his explanation, “I have taken up the task to vanquish _true evil_ when I see it, I do not kill monsters willy-nilly. I would just a soon kill a human enacting evil, after I have ample evidence, that is.” Then, Damien paused for a moment, and shook his head. “I will say, you are entirely not making your case for being a _good_ person, Rilla- but, I do not think you are evil either.”

“Is that a threat? Seriously, as I’m holding a stake above you?” Rilla asked. “Guess I was right about the intelligence thing. Cute, but stupid,” Rilla sighed. Damien just looked her in the eye and breathed slowly.

“Saint Damien, your tranquility,” he muttered. “No, it is not a threat! It is just a word of warning. I am still at your disposal, here. Obviously,” he said. Arum’s hand was still firmly pinned on his shoulder, after all, as he stood between the two of them.

“Arum,” Rilla said. “You _really_ think he’s telling the truth? If we let him stay, he’s liable to kill us in the middle of the night!”

Arum sighed heavily. He looked into Damien’s eyes. He could tell the man wasn’t backing down, just waiting for the next move to be played. “I think he is telling the truth,” Arum said, and Rilla scoffed, “not that my assessment of the situation matters, Amaryllis, I know you’ve made up your mind.”

“Hey,” Rilla said, snapping her fingers and pointing at him, “don’t be mean,” she said. Arum frowned at her.

“I.. apologize,” he said. “That was a step out of line,” he admitted. “Still,” Arum sighed. “We can’t kill him.”

“I agree with your fiancé,” Damien said with a nod, “we should not kill me.”

“Guess I’m outnumbered,” Rilla said with a huff. “Not that _you_ should get a say, _human_!” she said, fixing her eyes on Damien, “but I won’t go against you, Arum. Not on this.”

“Thank you,” Arum said with a shake of his head. “Now. The wound is bandaged. We need less sleep than he will, so… we can each stay up in turn while he sleeps to monitor him, and make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

“You’re going to watch me as I sleep?” Damien asked, and Arum glared at him.

“To save your life, is that really such a pain?” Arum countered. Damien pressed his lips together.

“I suppose not.” Then, Damien thought, and hummed. “Under certain circumstances, the act could even be romantic, when you think of it,” he said lightly. Arum looked towards the ceiling. This human was… strange.

“So,” Rilla sighed, “that’s it? We just. Let him take a room upstairs and just… watch him while he sleeps?”

“Yes,” Arum said, finally letting go of Damien and walking away. Rilla kept her eyes on the human man.

“Okay, I guess,” Rilla said. Arum found an extra shirt from the pile of things spilled on the floor, along with some other clothing. Rilla approached Damien slowly and he pressed his back against the seat he was in. “Scared, human?” Rilla asked softly, her voice sweet with a hint of venom. 

“You did just almost kill me, flower,” Damien told her. Rilla perked a brow.

“Well, I said I wasn’t gonna finish the job, so… I won’t,” Rilla said. She placed the stake on the end table. “Come along, now,” she said, reaching forward and touching his forearm.

“I cannot tell if you are simply _that_ beautiful, or if you are using some wicked magic on me,” Damien said, and Rilla let out a low chuckle.

“You flatter me, false Knight,” Rilla said simply. She helped him to stand. The venom didn’t appear to be incapacitating his mind, and he was more able to move than she would expect. She had never bitten a human before, no- but she’d done plenty of research on vampirism before deciding to take it on herself.

Rilla thought, as she walked him towards the stairs in the main hall, that when she’d glanced at his wounds, they looked a tad curious. Not as gruesome as she’d expect, anyway, from an inexperienced bite. Perhaps she was just lucky, or… maybe he was.

Arum followed them up the stairs and Rilla brought Damien into one of the dusty guest bedrooms.

“Here,” Arum said, coming up beside Damien and handing him the clothes he’d picked up from the floor. Rilla waved her hands to rid the room of some of the dust and cobwebs.

“Oh, thank you,” Damien said, and he walked into the room. “I guess I should.. get changed,” he said, and the two lovers looked at him. Damien turned to place the fresh clothing on the bed and grimaced as pulled his shirt over his head. He looked down at it in his hands, seeing the blood on the shirt, and sighed. He balled it up, and placed it on the edge of the nightstand next to the bed, and then slipped into his spare shirt.

“I suppose we should make ourselves comfortable, as well,” Damien heard Rilla say. He glanced behind him to see Rilla start to undo the buttons on the back of her dress.

Damien watched as her dressed pooled to the floor and she stepped out of it, turning to hold Arum’s forearms in her hands. Then, she unclasped the front busk of her corset once again and handed it to him, leaving herself in nothing but a black linen chemise and some drawers. Arum dipped his head and pressed his face to her shoulder, then up to her neck, where Damien saw him lick her. 

Damien cleared his throat, and then averted his gaze and shucked off his pants. He glanced at the drawers Arum had brought from his bag, but… he didn’t quite want to stand naked in front of the couple, not even for a second. At least, not under the current circumstances.

Glancing back over, Damien saw the two of them were still… canoodling, to put it lightly. That was to say, Arum’s tongue was in Rilla’s mouth and Damien’s face was heating up. He thought he might hear purring as well.

“You two are aware I am still here, yes?” Damien asked, clearing his throat loudly.

Rilla pulled away, her hands still on Arum’s chest. “Yes,” she said, “we were just… giving you some privacy, mortal,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Damien snorted lightly and shook his head. What a night.

Then, Arum yawned into the crook of his upper elbow and Rilla cooed. “Hush,” he said at the noise she made, and she giggled.

Well. At the very least, Damien could see how they fit together. They _were_ cute, when one half of the pair wasn’t actively trying to kill him, anyway.

“Well,” Damien said out loud, and sat on the bed. He placed the drawers and pants Arum had brought him on the nightstand. Rilla had only brought a couple candles up, so it was dark. He was suddenly hit with exhaustion, so he went to move the covers.

“I can take the first watch, Arum,” Rilla was saying.

“And leave you to kill the human while I sleep down the hall?” Arum asked, “I do not think so, Amaryllis, tktktk.”

“I would not!” Rilla argued.

“That’s what you said last time,” Arum told her.

“I told you, that was an _accident_ ,” Rilla said, crossing her arms across her chest. “You need to sleep, more than I do.”

“Still,” Arum said, carefully. Rilla huffed.

Then, she stood in front of the door and held her hands out. She focused, and, a few moments later, a large fainting couch appeared in the empty space near the wall on the right side of the bedroom. “Here. You can stay in here, and I will remain awake. That way, you can rest assured your little _Honeysuckle_ stays alive,” Rilla said. Arum looked at her with something approximating a sneer.

Damien also felt indigent hearing the way she said that, but when he looked, Rilla was smirking with a glee in her eyes he wasn’t sure he’d seen before. Arum was scoffing at her.

Rilla disappeared the clothing she’d taken off, and heaved a sigh, and Arum went over to the couch she’d brought into the room. Rilla went to blow out the candles, and then followed him. He curled up on his side and she perched near the edge, back straight and her hands on her knees.

Damien moved and slowly got in the bed. He looked over at Rilla as he settled onto his side, and then flipped on his back.

A few minutes later, Damien flipped to one side, but that made him hiss with pain when his neck met the pillow, so he moved onto his back again. He didn’t really want to face Rilla and Arum, but, another few minutes later, he sighed and flipped onto the other side.

As expected, Rilla was staring at him with startling intent.

“Must you stare so intently?” Damien hissed, his voice a loud whisper.

“You can see me so clearly, human?” Rilla asked quietly, tilting her head slowly. Damien blinked. "It's very dark in here." 

“I can see well enough,” he whispered back, “It helps to know I am being stared at,” he added a moment later. Rilla narrowed her eyes. She stood, slowly, and moved to the side of the bed. He sat up part way, leaning on his elbow.

“There’s something strange about you,” Rilla said quietly. She glanced back at Arum, her neck moving slowly. Arum snored softly from his spot.

“Oh?” Damien said, “what gives you that impression, vampire?”

Rilla sat gently on the side of the bed, and Damien sat up further. “Why did my venom not take? Your mind should be hazy, at best, right about now. You came to awfully quick,” she said.

Damien breathed in through his nose. “Would you believe me if I said I were a man who simply held great fortitude?” he asked.

“Not unless that were the truth. Really, Damien,” Rilla said, moving ever closer to him, “have you not learned your lesson from lying to me once?” she asked.

“Well, I have not yet died at your hand,” Damien pointed out, “not.. for lack of trying,” he admitted. Rilla held his gaze.

“I am still not convinced it wouldn’t be the best course of action, so I would watch my words, if I were you,” Rilla said lowly.

“I almost always watch my words, dear Rilla,” Damien said in a low voice. “I will give you a hint,” he whispered, “I may be harder to kill than you realize, woman.”

The hairs on Rilla’s arms stood up as she lifted a hand to Damien’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and she slipped a finger under the bandage. “Rilla,” he said, voice firm.

In her free hand, Rilla summoned a lit candle as she pulled the bandage back to reveal the bite wound. It was still there, and had bleed a bit more, but… as she suspected, it was far more healed than any vampire bite _should_ be.

“What. Are. You?” Rilla hissed, moving her hand down to hold his wrist. “If you do not tell me the truth this time, I will kill you, Arum be damned,” she said, her eyes darting towards her sleeping lover. She felt Damien’s pulse quicken under her hand.

“You are a smart woman, Rilla, that much is clear. I am sure, deep down, you already know,” Damien said, and she could have swore his eyes glinted.

“I have a few theories,” Rilla told him. Her gaze flicked from his eyes, to his lips, and back again. As much as she was tired of the games, she… almost wanted to take a guess.

“Care to share them?” Damien asked. Rilla growled.

“It would be the most mundane possibility, and also the most likely based on mathematics, at least. You may just be a witch with subtle and advanced magic. I don’t think that’s it, though,” and Damien shook his head.

“I am no witch,” Damien confirmed. 

“You do not strike me as a shapeshifter, though some of them have accelerated healing,” she said, and Damien made a small noise of amusement. “No,” she said, and he shook his head.

“Not a shapeshifter, either,” he told her.

“The least likely, mathematically, is what I think is the truth,” Rilla told him. “There are things you’ve said, that didn’t strike me in the moment because of the panic downstairs, that, in hindsight, and along with the accelerated healing and resistant to my venom, are quite damning.”

“Please, enlighten me,” Damien said, and he leaned a bit closer, “what am I, Rilla?”

Rilla licked her lips. “Are you… Blessed?” she asked, her gaze darting back up to his eyes again.

Damien sighed, “Yes. I am.”

Rilla’s eyes went wide, “Really?” she breathed. Damien nodded.

“Believe it, or not,” he told her lightly. “Now that you are aware…,” he trailed off, and lifted a hand to the uncovered wound on his neck. He placed his hand over it, wincing with the pain. A glow emitted from under his hand for just a moment, his face twisting. He took his hand away, and the wound had improved greatly, many days ahead of where it should be in the stages of healing.

“Oh, Saints,” Rilla breathed out again. “That is _fascinating,_ ” she said. “I have never met a Blessed person before! Not that I’m away of, anyway,” she said, shifting closer to look at the wound. “Tell me, how does it feel, when you do that?” she asked.

“Um,” Damien cleared his throat. “It feels… tight? It hurts, for the moment, but feels much better as soon as it’s finished. It is definitely worthwhile to heal myself, when possible, rather than allowing it to heal in it’s own time.”

“Amazing,” Rilla said, lifting her hand to slowly and gently brush her fingertips along his skin. There was no risk of bleeding. “Is there a reason you did not heal it fully? Can it _not_ be healed fully? There are precious few texts on Blessed people, you see, at least available to the public and- well, I am not about to devote years of my life to a religious institution to find out about only _one_ type of monster, there are too many other things to do, but-“ Rilla shook her head.

Damien fixed her with a hard stare, and Rilla tilted her head.

“What?” Rilla asked.

“So. You mean to tell me, that, roughly 40 minutes ago, you were trying to kill me, and now… you wish to study me?” he asked.

Rilla looked sheepish, and then laughed just a bit. “Well. Maybe?” she said. “I just, I mean… like I said, some people debate the very existence of the Blessed! I told you, I am a woman of science, but, I’ve been gaining more and more interest in the science _of_ magic, especially since meeting Arum,” she glanced over at the monster, a soft smile on her lips. “And, as I said, I have a particular interest in medicine, too, so, your healing abilities are very fascinating to me,” she explained, turning her gaze back to Damien.

Damien sighed. “You are… a very, very strange woman, Amaryllis.”

Rilla just flashed a smile. “You are talking to a human with minor magical abilities who, upon meeting a lizard monster, promptly fell in love with him and _then_ , upon finding out he was basically immortal, decided to turn herself into a vampire to be with him forever! Not that the ability to study long past my natural lifespan wasn’t _also_ a motivator,” she told him. Damien outright laughed, and then covered his mouth. The two of them glanced back at Arum. He shifted, but did not seem to wake.

“A strange woman indeed. However… you’ve won point of my favor for being such a romantic. A woman after my own heart, really, to choose to spend an eternity with somebody, when given the chance,” Damien said, glancing down between them. “I suppose you lied to me, too, then, Rilla.”

“Huh?” Rilla said, then her eyes widened in recognition and she lifted her chin, “oh. Uh. Sorry,” she shrugged a bit. “Yes, I never did have a husband, and I’m not often lonely. In fairness, I wasn’t expecting those lies to matter. I wasn’t expecting… well, any of this.”

“Likewise,” Damien chuckled.

“Do you… know much, about the lifespan of the Blessed?” Rilla asked, tilting her head. Damien sighed yet again, but he gave her a little smile. 

“A bit, yes. I was Blessed as a child, by Saint Damien. I was quite devout even before that, and I have access to the tomes you seek. They stated that the Blessed age significantly slower, and less, than regular humans. I’ve found that to be true, so far. We are _very_ difficult to kill. If I were to come desperately near death... it would not be pretty for those in near vicinity, and I would have little to no choice in the matter.”

“Fascinating,” Rilla whispered again. “I have heard of that, what happens when a Blessed person is nearly killed. I should really be writing this down,” she muttered, and Damien laughed once more.

“You are quite endearing, when you are not trying to kill me,” Damien commented, and she flashed him a smile as she let her candle float above them a little ways and summoned up a notebook and quill. “May I ask whether that inclination has fully passed? Or, should I still fear for my life?”

Rilla snorted indelicately as she scrawled in the notebook. “Well. Do you sense evil in my heart, and, are you tempted to stake me because of it?”

Damien hummed. “No, I do not sense evil in you. I will say, Rilla, now that we are on the topic… please be careful around humans. Not just for my own sake, mind you, but,” he paused, pressing his lips together, “it worries me how quickly you drew your blade against me, metaphorically speaking. I understand completely, thinking I was a danger to yourself, if I were a Monster Slayer… I know you only wished to keep yourself safe-“

“ _And_ him,” Rilla said, looking over at the couch again. She’d stopped writing. “I wish to keep Arum safe, not just myself,” she said. Damien smiled at her.

“Of course,” he said gently. Rilla bit down on her lip. Damien went on, “My point still stands. I know humans and monsters have a complex history, rife with issue and evil on both sides. It is difficult to blame either side for being fearful, or lashing out. I simply warn against... letting a fear of humans blacken your own heart. Of course, you should defend yourself when you are in harm’s way. But be sure of what you’re doing, when you do it, and do it for the right reasons,” Damien said.

“Sage,” Rilla murmured.

“I try,” Damien told her. She nodded.

“I am sorry, that I hurt you, and that I didn’t believe you,” Rilla said. “Why… did you not just say you were Blessed?” she tilted her head. “If there’s any common knowledge about the Blessed, it’s their ability to heal and their ability to sense evil.”

“I am not in the habit of revealing this to just anybody,” Damien said told her. “There may be a reason my blood was so tempting to you. It is full of magic, after all,” he said, and Rilla pressed her lips together, “ _some_ witches, particularly those who have learned or bartered for their magic, would like to use my blood for their spell work. Among... other things,” he said.

“I… did not realize that,” Rilla said. Her eyes were glinting. Damien grimaced. “I won’t ask for your blood to use in spellwork. Promise,” she said.

“Thank you,” Damien said firmly, and Rilla giggled.

“You did taste _very_ good,” Rilla muttered, and Damien scoffed.

“Well, darling, I am glad one of us enjoyed it, at least,” Damien told her with a roll of his eyes. Rilla giggled again.

“Oh, I believe you _were_ enjoying yourself, up until that point,” she said, and Damien blushed.

“Well, yes. Of course,” he said, and Rilla stuck her tongue between her teeth for a moment. Rilla glanced from his eyes to his lips. Damien perked a brow. “You are not seriously giving me that look, Rilla? Your Arum is right there!”

Rilla glanced back. “We could always… wake him up,” she said. She looked back to see the intrigue and surprise on Damien’s face.

“Um,” Damien said. “It seemed implied to me, earlier, that you should not have been kissing me… However, it also was not treated as an inconceivable instance of romantic betrayal, either,” he observed, speaking slowly.

Rilla licked her lips. “We have an arrangement, of sorts,” Rilla explained. “If I am feeling particularly, um, adventurous? I will occasionally go out to meet someone in a random village. Arum knows this, and doesn’t care. I probably _should_ have cleared kissing you with him, first,” she said. “The circumstances are a lot different, seeing as he was actually here.” 

“Ah,” Damien said. “Very… progressive,” he said, and Rilla laughed.

“Mhmm,” she said. “It works, for us,” she gave little shrug. She glanced back at Arum, again, a bemused smile on her face.

“I envy you,” Damien said. “I can see, in the way you look at one another. Your love is true,” he said, and Rilla smiled sweetly at Damien.

“It is,” she said. They each heard movement behind them. 

The two of them shared a look for another moment, and then they looked back to see Arum as he sat up and rubbed an eye.

“Amaryllis,” Arum murmured, and Rilla looked back at Damien.

“Busted,” she whispered, and Damien made a noise of amusement in his nose.

“Are you hurting the human?” Arum asked, standing up and walking over to them.

“No,” Rilla said, “we have come to an understanding.”

“Is this true, Honeysuckle?” Arum asked, his hands on his hips.

“You’d believe him over me? Arum, we’ve been dating for years!”

“Damien?” Arum said again, with a bit more force, and Rilla scoffed.

“She is not trying to harm me, I don’t think,” Damien said. “If anything, she’s was trying to- well, never mind,” Damien said, shaking his head.

“Oh, you can tell him,” Rilla said, her voice taking a sudden purr.

“Ex..cuse me?” Arum asked, and Rilla looked over at him.

“Damien and I have made up. He’s shared some things about himself, and I’ve shared some things about myself... and a thing or two about you and I. And I thought, perhaps, we might return to what we were doing before I, well, _accidentally_ bit him,” Rilla said, and Arum narrowed his eyes. “I thought I might wake you, to make sure that would be _okay_. But, well- you’re awake now, hm?”

“Let me get this straight,” Arum said, and Rilla watched him attentively as he spoke. “In the short time I have been asleep, the two of you have gone from one of you trying to kill the other, to trying to sleep with one another, _again_?” Arum asked. Damien blushed. Rilla just grinned, running her tongue over her teeth.

“I think that sums it up, yes,” Rilla said. Arum cleared his throat.

“I do not wish to, um, be an intruder in your relationship?” Damien said, “and, truth be told, this is not the sort of liaison that I am used to- in fact, I wouldn’t really say I am used to any sort of liaison at all, I do not do things …like this… very often.”

“Oh, so, you _don’t_ normally have sex with a vampire and a lizard monster after getting caught in the rain and trapped at their house?” Rilla asked innocently, tilting her head.

“ _And_ a lizard monster?” Arum asked her, at the same time Damien said, “Well, no, I don’t.”

Rilla glanced between them, laughing through her nose. She settled her gaze on Arum, “Well, I was hoping, if it’s okay with the two of you, anyway… you might join us, Arum? All of this is all contingent on you being okay with it, of course,” she said, voice gentle.

Arum looked at Damien, then Rilla, and Damien again. “Honeysuckle, do _you_ want to have sex with Rilla? Or... both of us?” he asked.

Damien pressed his lips together, his face hot. “Well… yes. Both of you,” he said simply. “Only if you are comfortable with it, of course.”

Rilla smiled, and stood up to to kiss Arum on the face. “What do you say?” she asked.

“Okay,” Arum said. Rilla made a noise of excitement, and pressed closer to him.

“Are you _sure_ Arum? I promise it’s okay if you say no,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Damien nodded his agreement with Rilla’s statement, and Arum put an arm around Rilla’s shoulder. “I am certain, Amaryllis. If I wish to stop, I will,” he said.

“Okay,” Rilla said, and then she kissed him. Arum slipped his tongue in her mouth a moment later and she made a little noise in delight. Then, she pulled back at looked at Damien with a certain type of hunger in her eyes.

“One last thing,” Damien said, as Rilla leaned in towards him. She perked a brow, “ _Please_ do not bite me again, not without my permission.”

Rilla glanced down, and nodded, “I promise not to bite you, again,” she said, and then she sat back on the bed and closed the distance between them. Damien kissed her back, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Damien’s hand came to her side. “Here,” Rilla murmured against his lips, “let’s move into the middle of the bed,” she said.

So, they all shuffled onto the bed, with Damien scooting back to the headboard. Rilla settled in front of him, reaching forward to kiss him again. Arum sat next to them on his side, one hand coming up to stroke down Rilla’s back.

Rilla pulled back from Damien a moment later and turned her gaze to Arum, expectant. He tilted his head and Rilla moved her chin in Damien’s direction. From there, Arum looked at Damien and Damien leaned forward. Arum leaned in, as well, and Damien kissed him for a few moments before Arum licked his bottom lip and Damien reached out with his tongue to invite Arum in.

Arum reached a hand up to Damien’s neck, and Damien pressed a little closer to him, their tongues tangling together at a languid pace. Rilla watched them with her bottom lip between her teeth, placing a hand on Damien’s abdomen, pulling up his shirt slowly.

When Damien pulled back from Arum, Rilla slipped her hand under Damien’s shirt.

“Honeysuckle,” Arum said, “I don’t mean to distract us, but… what happened to your bite wound?” he asked, moving to brush his knuckle over Damien’s shoulder near the spot, but not on it.

“Oh,” Damien said, “I’ve already told Rilla, I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you. I am actually not _just_ human, either. I was Blessed, as a child, by Saint Damien,” he said. Arum nodded slowly.

“That’s… fascinating,” Arum said, and Damien laughed.

“That’s what Rilla said,” Damien said softly, feeling Rilla’s hand edge underneath his shirt a bit further, as he leaned to kiss Arum again.

Damien placed a hand on Arum’s shoulder as he did, and Rilla moved more to the side, so Damien and Arum had room to kiss. She pressed a kiss to Damien’s shoulder, her hand running up his back.

Arum pulled back a few moments later and sat back. “You two should… take the lead, for the moment. I have never been with a human man before, it may be beneficial to… watch you two,” he said.

Rilla nodded, “That’s okay with me. Damien?”

“Whatever the two of you wish,” Damien said with a little smile. “This works,” he confirmed.

So, Rilla got back in front of Damien and then climbed into his lap as Arum shifted back just a bit. He placed one hand on Rilla’s back, again, as she kissed Damien and pushed his shirt further up his chest. Damien’s hands came to Rilla’s hips, and he tugged at the fabric of her chemise as well.

Rilla leaned back enough to pull Damien’s shirt over his head and then she kissed down his chest. Damien tilted his head back, and glanced from Rilla, to Arum, and back.

Some moments later, Rilla grazed Damien’s chest with her teeth, and then sat back a bit abruptly. Arum titled his head. “I probably shouldn’t linger near your skin _too_ long,” Rilla murmured, and Damien nodded.

“Fair point,” Damien said. Rilla gave a sheepish little smile.

“Here,” Rilla murmured softly, “Lie back,” she instructed, pushing on his chest. He did as she said. 

Damien’s hands came up under her chemise again. Rilla smirked and helped him out, pulling the garment up and over her head. She tossed it to the side of the bed and started to skim her hands along his chest. Damien’s hands came just below her breasts, moving slowly and gently as he caressed her.

Rilla bent down again to kiss Damien, and he moved his hands to her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth again. Rilla moaned and pressed her hips to his, nothing but their undergarments between. She heard as Damien moaned back.

“You are,” Damien murmured, breath heavy, “quite bewitching, indeed.”

Rilla laughed, sitting back up and rolling her hips against him. He groaned again. “I do what I can,” she said, making breathy little noises herself as she felt his cock beneath her. Then, she moved away from him, and placed her hands along the waistband of his undergarments. He sat up a bit, on his elbows, and nodded before she pulled them down over his legs.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been with somebody with your… anatomy,” Rilla purred, skimming her hand at the top of his thigh. “The last time I slept with a human, I was out for pussy,” she commented with a wink. 

“My, you _are_ an adventurous one, hm?” Damien asked with a breathy laugh.

“My committed partner is a lizard monster, Damien,” Rilla said, trailing her nails over the skin of his lower stomach. “And we have quite a fulfilling sex life, yes.”

Arum huffed from next to her.

“Lucky you,” Damien murmured, looking over at him. While Damien was distracted, Rilla had summoned some sort of lubricating substance, and he gasped when she took his cock in her hand, glancing back at her. Rilla smirked at him.

Damien slowly pushed himself up, again, and placed a hand on Rilla’s neck to kiss her. Rilla stroked his cock between them and kissed him back, making a soft noise against his lips. Rilla felt Damien’s hand run along her inner thigh, and she did what she could to spread her legs in the position. Her breath caught when she felt Damien brush his fingers against the hair between her legs.

Rilla let out a quiet gasp when Damien's fingers brushed against her clit. She squeezed the head of his cock and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes for as he rubbed circles against her. Rilla kissed him again as Damien slid his fingers down and pushed one inside of her.

“Saints,” Rilla moaned against his lips, pushing her hips forward. “Harder,” she hissed, and Damien obliged.

Rilla broke their kiss for a moment and looked over at Arum, running her free hand over his chest for just a moment. “Enjoying the show?” she asked him, her eyes flitting back to Damien for just a second.

“Yes,” Arum told her, his voice throaty in the way she loved. Rilla ran her hand up to his shoulder and he sat up further to allow himself to be pulled in for a brief kiss.

They parted with a smile and Arum turned towards Damien, who leaned in and kissed him as well, a bit more hesitant than Rilla. Still, Arum slipped his tongue into Damien's mouth for a few moments, and Damien moaned as Arum pulled back. 

In their distraction, Rilla and Damien’s hands had faltered, but when they looked at each other again they both returned to their ministrations and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They touched one another for a few more moments before Rilla bit down on Damien’s lip and then pulled back, taking her hand from his cock and placing it on his wrist to stop him.

“Is everything alright?” Damien asked her, glancing from her eyes to their hands.

“More than alright,” Rilla murmured, as she moved his hand away from her slowly. “I want you, now,” she said.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Damien said, biting back a smile.

“Are you ready?” Rilla asked, pressing her hands on his chest.

“Yes,” Damien said, so Rilla pushed him back down onto the bed before taking his cock back in her hand again, adjusting her position so she could lower herself onto him.

Rilla’s breath caught in her throat again as she did so. “Ah,” she groaned. Damien had his hand on one of her hips, and Arum has his hand on her other.

“You good?” Arum asked, and Rilla nodded her head.

“Yes. It’s different than what I’m used to,” Rilla murmured, and turned to kiss him again.

Damien bit his lip and looked at the two of them, letting out a breathy moan as Rilla gave an experimental thrust of her hips on top of him.

“I must say,” Damien said, and Arum and Rilla looked towards him. Their gazes were full of a heat that made Damien flush. He moved his free hand to brush along Arum’s leg, “If your anatomy differs to that of my own, and of Rilla’s… I don’t wish to be crass, but I am eager to find out, well- just what is in your pants,” Damien explained, and Arum chuckled.

“Well… you’ll find out soon enough, Honeysuckle,” Arum told him. Damien nodded and bit his lip as Rilla moved her hips again.

“Good,” Damien murmured, and then he felt Rilla trail her hands over his chest again and he looked back at her as she started to roll her hips in in earnest this time. “Oh, Rilla,” he breathed.

“Mmh,” Rilla stuck her tongue between her teeth, “I like how you say my name, Sir Damien,” she whispered, slowly bending forward to kiss his chest.

“I’m not actually a knight,” he reminded her, and Rilla laughed. 

They were relatively quiet for a few moments, nothing but the sound of their moans and their skin meeting as Rilla bounced gently on his cock. Eventually, Rilla bent forward, and grazed her teeth along his chest. 

“Saints, I miss the taste of your blood already," Rilla whispered, Damien groaned and dug his fingers into her flesh.

“ _Rilla,”_ Damien gasped. He paused, for a moment, and then asked, “Should I be concerned by how erotic I find that?” Rilla laughed again.

“My words, or my teeth?” she asked, before drawing a line on his skin with her tongue. Then pressing herself up again, and thrust her hips hard, making them both choke out a groan. She wouldn’t allow herself to bite him a second time, so she needed the distraction.

“Both,” Damien admitted, pulling her hips forward at the same time as he thrust up into her. Rilla whined.

“It would probably be unwise,” Rilla murmured, thrusting her hips harder still as she spoke, “for me to bite you, even lightly.”

“Probably,” Damien agreed.

Rilla glanced over at Arum, who was watching her carefully. She tried to mask a smile and then looked back at Damien, “Do you want me to do it anyway?” she asked, slowing the roll of her hips. 

Damien licked his lips, and thought about it as he pushed up into her. “If you _promise_ you can control yourself,” Damien said eventually, and Rilla made a little gasp of excitement.

“I can,” Rilla said, and then she glanced up at Arum. “Besides, we have someone to spot us,” she said. Damien laughed.

Arum huffed again, “Please be careful.” He said, and then he glanced down at Damien, “You are… not what I expected, Honeysuckle.”

Damien laughed again as Rilla stopped moving and slowly lowered herself to his chest. “I contain multitudes, Arum,” he said, “as we all do.”

“Unique, just like everyone else,” Arum muttered, and Damien just smiled, his hand coming up to Rilla’s neck.

Rilla was kissing his chest again. “Are you _sure_?” she asked again, eyes flicking up to Damien.

Damien nodded, certain.

“I’m not going near your neck,” Rilla murmured, and then she opened her mouth to graze him with her teeth once more. 

Then, Rilla pressed open a little wider and pierced his skin. Rilla dragged her teeth forward just a bit. Blood welled up instantly in two little lines. She heard Damien hiss with pain and her eyes flicked back up to him for a moment before she drew her tongue over the blood and moaned.

Damien made a strangled noise and Rilla licked his chest a few more times before she sat up again. Damien whined and placed his hand on his chest as Rilla licked her lips, a glow emitting from his hand as the wound vanished.

Rilla pressed her lips together, biting down on her own knuckle as she started to move her hips again, hard, as she gasped and moaned. Then, she laughed, and said, “Ten out ten. Would drink blood during sex again,” she said with a nod.

“Well, Honeysuckle will have to stick around, because there’s zero chance I let you do that to _me_ , tktktk,” Arum said, and Rilla titled her head back to laugh again.

“Only if he liked it,” Rilla said, and Damien nodded as he replaced his hand on her hips again and thrust up into her, making her breath hitch loudly. 

“I did,” he said softly, and Rilla nodded as well.

They fell quiet again after that, and Rilla shut her eyes, thrusting her hips harder. Damien gripped her hips and pushed his cock up into her.

Rilla arched her back as she brought her hands up to hold her braids in her hands for a moment. "Fuck, Damien," Rilla moaned, squeezing her cunt around his cock. 

“Oh, _Rilla,_ ” Damien sighed back, trailing one hand over Rilla’s front and between her legs to rub her clit with his thumb. His other hand stayed at her hip.

Rilla’s face twisted in pleasure and she murmured “ _yes,_ ” as he did so, pushing her hips harder still. Her breath was coming in hard pants as she reached her climax, her hips stuttering before she slowed to a stop. “Fuck,” she muttered, and then she moved to get off of Damien and take his cock in her hand again.

Rilla jerked his cock with intent and he came just moments later, her name mumbled on his lips as he did so. Rilla bit her lip and smiled at him, slowly removing her hand from his body. 

Then, she sighed and laid down on her side next to him, hiking one leg over his hip as she kissed his cheek. Damien’s arm came around her back and he opened his eyes, kissing her on the temple.

“That was…” Damien cleared his throat, “wonderful, Rilla.”

“I agree,” Rilla purred, her nails drawing shapes on his chest as she looked over at Arum.

Arum just gave her a little smile and she grinned at him in return, and then pushed herself up so she could kiss him, leaning over Damien’s naked body.

“You know,” Damien started, “now that you’ve got an understanding of how Rilla and I _fit_ together, it may be wise for you two to show me the same,” Damien said with a bite of his lip. Rilla perked a brow and looked over at him. “I need the break, anyway,” he added with a shrug.

“Exciting,” Rilla said with a smirk, “So many new discoveries have been made tonight. I met a Blessed person, tasted human blood, tasted human blood _during_ sex, and found out I am inclined towards exhibitionism.” Damien laughed.

Arum just shook his head, “Oh, this is a _new_ discovery, for you, tktktk?”

“A confirmation of a previous theory, then,” Rilla said, with a roll of her eyes, and then she kissed him again. “Do you wanna fuck me for Damien, sweetheart?”

Arum cleared his throat, “Yes, we can do that.”

Rilla kissed Arum once more, a smirk on her face, before saying, “I want to lie down this time. My knees hurt like hell.”

Damien made a little noise of amusement, and then they shuffled positions so Rilla was in the middle of the bed on her back and Damien was off to the side.

“We know Amaryllis is quite adventurous, especially for someone previously human,” Arum said, holding one of her legs behind the knee, “you _have_ already proven yourself quite adventurous yourself, Honeysuckle. First with agreeing to this and then letting a vampire who almost killed you to drink your blood _again_ in the same evening.”

“In her defense, I wasn’t all that close to death, not really,” Damien said with a tilt of his head, “not from her bite, anyway. If you hadn’t prevented her from driving a stake into my heart, well, that would have been a different story indeed,” Damien said, running the back of his hand over Rilla’s stomach.

Rilla laughed, “You say that with a strange fondness, Sir Damien.”

“It will make a very _good_ story to tell me best rival,” Damien admitted, and Rilla cackled.

“Hell,” Arum muttered. “I hadn’t considered you _telling people_ about this encounter, and I’m going to try to revert back to my previously blissful ignorance by pretending I didn’t hear you say that.”

Damien pressed his lips together, but laughed in his throat anyway.

“You have _my_ permission to share what you and _I_ have done with whomever- so long as you don’t use my name or tell anybody where to find me,” Rilla said. “Unless… they’re very hot, and they will let me drink their blood,” she added. Damien laughed again.

“Noted, Rilla,” he said, and she just flashed a toothy smile.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Arum said, and they both looked at him, the laughter still in their eyes. “I was actually going to make a point,” he said.

“Oh, so sorry to have interrupted,” Damien said, and Arum shook his head.

“Don’t fret, Honeysuckle. I only meant to say, well, you haven proven yourself to be adventurous, but I am interested to see where the line is drawn and what your reaction to my _anatomy_ is. Amaryllis, of course… enjoys it,” he said, and he looked mildly embarrassed.

“To put it lightly,” Rilla said with a scoff. “For humans, it might be odd, sure, but- I find it hard to imagine not finding what you can do _pleasurable_.” Rilla said, reaching out to place her hands at Arum’s hips.

“I am so very intrigued,” Damien murmured.

“Arum,” Rilla said, “are you going to join us in nudity?” she asked, voice gentle. Arum sighed, then nodded. “You can always say no.”

“I know,” Arum said, “I want to, join you, that is. I am just… nervous, around new, uh, partners?” he said, glancing at Damien. Damien nodded.

“I am not going to... judge, your body,” he said, and Arum just nodded as well.

“It’s also okay if you’re, I don’t know, uncomfortable, given I’m almost 100% certain you’ll have never encountered something like this before,” Arum said, “but, enough stalling.”

Damien smiled, “I have a surprisingly open mind,” he said gently.

Arum moved and slid off his shorts, finally revealing himself to his new lover. Damien glanced at Rilla for just a second, who had sat up next to him at some point, and saw a salacious look on her face. He then looked Arum up and down, and, of course, focused his gaze between his legs.

And there, Damien found what he would describe as a smooth... tentacle-like appendage, a shade lighter than the skin on most parts of Arum’s body.

“Ah,” Damien breathed. “No, I’ve never seen somebody like you before, that much is true,” he said. “I have to agree with Rilla, though, I can only assume you are _pleasurable_ , to be with,” he said. Arum glanced away. “I… know I said I wished to see the two of you make love, and I do, but- may I touch you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Arum said slowly, nodding. 

“And will you guide me?” Damien asked, placing a hand on Arum’s thigh. Arum nodded, and took Damien’s hand in his own, slowly moving towards his cock.

“Texturally speaking, Arum’s different than human cock,” Rilla said, her cheek against Damien’s shoulder as she watched him, “but I find the, uh, approach I take is fairly similar, with my movements. So, hopefully that will be familiar, at least.”

“Ah, yes,” Damien said, grasping Arum as the base as Arum directed, and stroking his tentacle cock. Rilla was right, the motion was much like what he would do to his own, or one of the lovers he’d taken over the years. Arum made a throaty noise, and Damien glanced up at those enchanting eyes of his.

“Another key difference is my ability to move… independently,” Arum said, holding Damien’s hand still, and then letting his tentacle-like cock wrap around Damien’s wrist for just a second. “It can be… sort of, um, tongue-like, tktktk.”

Damien’s eyes got wide and his cheeks heated up just a tiny bit more. “Wow,” he murmured.

“It’s _very_ fun,” Rilla said with a purr. Damien nodded.

“I would bet, yes,” Damien said. Then, he chuckled.

“Hmm?” Rilla murmured, “What’s funny?”

“Well, I always say I should speak my heart, so I suppose I should voice the thought that just passed through my head. It may be a touch hyperbolic, but, I wondered to myself,” Damien cleared his throat, “just how long until I am _ruined_ for other people- other humans, between your biting and his… well, everything,” Damien said, glancing Arum up and down.

Arum made another little noise in the back of his throat, and Rilla let out a laugh of her own.

“Well, hopefully sooner rather than later, hm?” Rilla purred, her hands moving across Damien’s chest. She pressed her body to his back as he began to stroke Arum again kissing below his ear, “by the break of dawn, certainly.”

“That works for me,” Damien murmured, and she kissed his shoulder. Then, he slowed his movement, “um. So, the two of you were going to…”

“Ah, right,” Arum said, and Damien let go of Arum’s cock, then sat back.

Rilla lied back down, and Arum got between her legs, using his lower arms to hook under her knees and pull her forward in a swift movement. She made a little noise of excitement. Arum used the knuckle of his finger to nudge at her clit, his claws a bit too risky to use, and Rilla tilted her head back with a moan.

Damien watched them with a heated gaze, biting down on his lip as Arum got closer to Rilla, slipping his cock between her folds for a moment, pressing against her clit and then working down. Rilla’s eyelids fluttered as he did.

Then, just like that, Arum pushed his cock inside of her. Rilla let out a loud moan, her legs coming around his waist and pulling him forward.

Arum’s hand came up near Rilla’s head as he thrust into her, but his hip movements were pretty subtle. Damien was already half-hard again from just touching Arum, but, watching the two of them together, their expressions… he swallowed, lying down partway, propped up by an elbow.

Rilla gasped and moaned, her arms around Arum’s neck, bucking her hips up against him. She let her arms fall when Arum sat back up to angle himself differently and she bit down on her knuckle.

A few moments later, Rilla glanced at Damien, and then lifted one hand to take his free one.

Damien looked at her curiously, and let her guide his hand back down to her abdomen, and lower. He took the hint from there. Damien, got a bit closer to the two of them, and slipped his hand between Rilla’s leg, using the tip of his finger to tease her clit.

“Yes,” Rilla gasped, “oh, _Arum, Damien_ ,” she breathed, shutting her eyes tightly.

It was only another couple moments before Rilla’s muscles tensed, and she came again. Arum slowed his movements inside of her, squeezing his eyes shut as well just a few moments later. 

Arum breathed out, hard, and then took a shaky breath in. He slowly pulled back from her, and Damien removed his hand from her clit. Rilla shivered. She sat up and kissed Arum, and he slid his tongue in her mouth as she moaned.

“I love you,” Rilla said, and Arum laughed.

“I know, Amaryllis,” Arum said, and she kissed him once more.

They took a few beats of stillness after that, before Rilla looked over. 

“Now,” Rilla said, gazing at Damien with lustful eyes, “your turn. If you both would like, of course."

Damien nodded, and so did Arum, so they shuffled again, both coming to their knees.

“Now. To figure out how this will work,” Damien said with a little noise of amusement, and Arum nodded.

“I have an idea, actually,” Rilla said. 

“Tch, of course,” Arum said, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

“By all means,” Damien said, giving a little laugh of both nerves and excitement.

“Damien, sit here for the moment, where I just was,” Rilla said, and he did so, “Arum, stay close. Because of the way you can move your tentacock, you can touch each other in a way that will probably be pretty fun, hm? Damien could even be on top, in your lap, possibly,” Rilla said.

“Good idea,” Arum said, so Damien shuffled a bit closer, Arum’s hands coming to his hips.

“Now,” Rilla murmured, brushing the tips of her fingers on Arum’s cock, encouraging him to touch Damien’s. He did, slowly, wrapping his tentacock around Damien’s dick.

Damien’s breath caught, he shut his eyes momentarily, and he placed his hands on Arum’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Is that okay, Honeysuckle?” Arum asked. Damien nodded and opened his eyes.

“I would say more than _okay_ , Arum,” Damien breathed. He leaned forward and kissed Arum, and Arum kissed back, one hand coming to cup Damien’s cheek as he moved his cock around Damien’s.

Damien whined and moved his hips just slightly. Thrusting felt good, so he kept doing it, smaller movements more than anything, and Arum squeezed him. Damien shivered and kissed Arum again.

“You’re beautiful together,” Rilla whispered from next to them, and they both looked at her. Rilla smiled, running her hand down Damien’s back. He smiled, she grabbed his ass, and he turned to kiss her for just a second before looking back at Arum. Rilla then leaned over and kissed Arum, her hand still on Damien’s backside.

Finally, Rilla sat back a moment later and left the two of them to it. Arum’s lower arms came to Damien’s waist to keep him steady on his lap. The moved experimentally, taking it slow, seeing what worked. As they moved together, Damien was panting, moaning, and Arum was groaning in the back of his throat.

They seemed to settle on Arum keeping his cock wrapped around Damien’s, and Damien thrusting up into him with his hands on Arum’s shoulder as Arum squeezed him in time with his thrusts. Damien got a little faster as he gained confidence in movement.

And as Arum squeezed his cock a little tighter, Damien, came for the second time, gasping, and clinging to Arum. When Damien climbed off his lap, Rilla moved in to took Arum in her hand until he, too, came again, a grin on her face as she kissed him. 

“Well,” Damien said, and Rilla turned her head to fix him with another heated stare. “I am… incredibly spent. And, yes, certainly ruined for other people, so- thank you for that I suppose. Or fuck you, rather, as I have no idea if or when we will see each other again,” Damien said with a little laugh, though there was something of a true sadness underlying his words. 

Rilla pressed her lips together in a grin and lied down at his side, kissing him on the shoulder, “Well, my false Knight, that is up to you.” Rilla placed her arm around his midsection. Arum lied down on Damien’s other side, and placed his arm just above Rilla’s.

“We will… be here,” Arum added slowly. “So, you know where we are, if you wish to see us again, tktktk,” Arum reasoned.

“Yes, of course,” Damien said. Then, he fell silent for a few moments, before asking with a curious voice, “Would you… want me to come and see you again?”

“I like the thought of that,” Rilla said softly, and Arum nodded, nuzzling against Damien’s shoulder.

“For a mostly human man, you are... not so bad, Honeysuckle,” Arum teased, and Rilla laughed.

“If you have any misgivings about the whole, me trying to kill you thing- I apologize, again. And, I can certainly keep trying to make it up to you, if you want,” Rilla said, kissing him on the shoulder again.

“Well, it seems the two of you are twisting an arm that is already made of rubber,” Damien informed them. “If you sincerely wish that I return, I will do so in a heartbeat,” he said sincerely. “I don’t know how, or why, but I feel there is- something between us, and I would dearly _like_ to see you both again. So, if you are saying I am welcome...”

“You are,” Rilla and Arum said at the same time, and then they both chuckled.

“Then I shall return,” Damien said with finality.

The three of them continued to kiss and cuddle for a bit. Technically, they had a main bedroom that she and Arum would usually sleep in, but since they were already there, they decided they would just all sleep in the spare bedroom. The three of them crawled under the covers together.

With that, Damien, the Blessed, the false Knight, fell asleep between the two monsters he’d met, entirely spent, and satisfied.

Rilla, the innate witch turned vampire, slept at his side, sated in more way than one herself. Her arm was over Damien’s chest, and holding on to Arum's.

And Arum, the lizard monster, Lord of the Swamp, rested peacefully with his arm tucked around Damien’s side where Rilla clung to him, happy that the events of the night turned out well, after everything that had transpired. 

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative titles for this fic include: 'lizard (fucking) tuesday' [because my good good friend roobeedoo said it should be] and 'there will be blood', but i thought that sounded more angsty than horny so.  
> also, yes. i read and liked homestuck.


End file.
